Écoute
by krys2007
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi are having a serious discussion; and, because they are bored, the twins decide it would be fun to eavesdrop. *ONE-SHOT*/ Setting is post-manga, and some TamakixHaruhi fluff.


**A/N: Welcome! Thank you for giving this story a moment of your time. This is my first OHSHC fic, and it will be a one-shot. This is based on the manga after the hosts leave for Boston.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, there would be a season 2, 3, 4 and so on. Any mistakes if any, are mine seeing as I do not have a beta. Enjoy**

* * *

Five months in Boston, felt like an eternity in the twins's opinion. While they didn't regret their decision to follow their former secret female host, there were a few changes the duo had to adjust to. The first thing they learned; they didn't have all their classes together, like they did in Japan. Fortunately, the fact that they were all living together in the same building, made up for that minor set back.

Secondly, their little princess seemed to be even more focused now than ever. As a desperate resort to evade her boyfriend and the twins, she would sometimes seek refuge in Kyoya's apartment just to get some peace and quiet. It was an unspoken rule that no one were to bother or enter the demon lord's lair when he was sleeping, or studying. Yet for some reason, one that the others still couldn't quite seem to fathom; Haruhi was an exception when it came to the latter.

The Hitachiin twins wandered the halls of the appartment building where they were all residing. Since school was out for a couple of days, the others decided to take advantage of their down time. The Hitachiins weren't so lucky; seeing that they have a short attention span, and bore very easily. An unspoken but widely known fact is ' _never let the Hitachiin brothers idle about with plenty of free time',_ otherwise, there would be hell to pay.

"I am so bored!" Hikaru yawned. "There has to be something interesting for us to do."

Kaoru nodded his head in agreement. "Let's go to that new boutique, and buy something for Haruhi." He suggested.

"I'll do you one better; I say we kidnap Haruhi, go to lunch, and see what else this place has to offer." Hikaru told his twin excitedly.

"I have no objections to that idea." Kaoru agreed, when a certain thought occured to him. "You do know she's going to put up fight, right?"

"That's why I said **_kidnap_** Kaoru." Hikaru sighed. "Seriously, are you really my twin?"

"Oh, shut up." Kaoru grumbled. "It's going to be a little more difficult now that the boss and Haruhi are dating. He sniffs around her more than Antoinette does."

"No, he was sniffing her way before they got together. So, nothing has changed." Hikaru thought about what he just said for a brief second, before a look of disgust flashed across his face. "Eww...that didn't sound right."

Kaoru frowned "Aw man, now I'm picturing it!" Shaking his head to ward off that disturbing image, Kaoru got back on topic. "I really don't know why she even bothered to put furniture in front of the door that separates her and the boss's apartment. I mean, it's not like it's keeping him out. He's over there so much, that they're practically living together." He winced at that remark, which did not go unnoticed.

"Kaoru, it's fine. I'm over it...honest." Hikaru sighed.

"It hasn't been that long Hikaru, but I believe you." Kaoru couldnt help remembering when he and his brother had an actual fued, and over a girl no less. Shaking his head to rid himself of the memory, he refocused his attention back to his brother. "I was worried about you."

"I know, but what about you Kaoru? You had feelings for her too." He asked.

"I did...and I still do. As do you." Kaoru shrugged. "We all love Haruhi, in different ways. The only two that didn't lIke her in a romantic sense, was Honey and Mori-senpai."

"You forgot Kyoya-senpai." Hikaru pointed out.

"Trust me, I didn't." Kaoru answered giving his brother an all knowing smile.

Hikaru thought for a second, before his eyes widened. " _Kyoya-senpai_? No...there's just no way." He shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm serious Hikaru. I think it's because...no, I know it's because he cares so much about the boss, that he decided not to pursue her." Kaoru explained. "Just think about it for a second. You decided to back down, not just because she admitted her feelings for him, but also..."

"...Because we both love them to a point that we would rather see them together." Hikaru sighed, finishing the thought. "To be honest, I kind of already knew what she felt for him. I guess I just did what you did for me, and got the boss to pull his head out of his ass."

Kaoru threw his arm around his brother's shoulder. "He still has quite a bit shoved in there though; but, at least he's more aware." They both laughed as they rounded to corner that led to their target's apartment.

"So how are we going to do this?" Kaoru asked, releasing his brother.

"Well she's crazy about food, so...omph!" Unfortunately, Kaoru had stopped walking, and caused his brother to run into the back of him. "Ow! What the hell Kaoru? Why'd you stop?" Hikaru asked nursing his nose.

"Shhh...Be quiet and just wait." Ignoring his brother's confused look, Kaoru pressed his ear to the door. "Don't you hear that?" He whispered.

Following his twin's movements, Hikaru leaned in closer to the door. He listened for a few seconds and his eyes widened. "It sounds like they're arguing. Should we listen?" Hikaru asked in shock.

Kaoru arched his brow at his brother's inquiry, giving him a look that clearly said, ' _did you seriously just ask that?'_ Hikaru brushed off his brothers expression, and both pressed their ears to the door.

After straining his ear, and still unable to decipher anything, Hikaru backed off fustrated. "Kaoru, I can't hear anything, just muffled sounds. Do you think the boss's apartment is unlocked?"

"Doesn't matter if it is or isn't...I have a key." Kaoru grinned while showing off the small silver object.

"When, and how did you get a spare key?" Hikaru asked, surprise clearly written on his face.

"Hikaru, did you know that you can go almost anywhere in this town and have a copy key made? No questions asked. That is a huge breach in security, not to mention it's ridiculously cheap." Kaoru was obviously proud of himself.

"You still haven't answered my question." Hikaru said flatly, and Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"I snuck it off of him when we all went to that shopping mall. Once I got the copy, I dropped the original key back into his pocket." Kaoru gave a satisfied smirk. "He was none the wiser."

"You did all of this and didn't tell me!?" Hikaru glowered. "Honestly, we could have been torturing him." Hikaru glared mildly at his brother.

"Patience Hikaru. Good things come to those who wait."

As Kaoru unlocked the door to Tamaki's apartment, Hikaru couldn't help but ask... "You don't happen to have Haruhi's key do you?"

Kaoru looked at his twin with wide eyes and feigned hurt "Of course not! What do you take me for Hikaru? That would be a huge violation of trust, not to mention an invasion of privacy..."

"You couldn't get it could you?" Hikaru interruped, cutting off his twin's rambling.

"No...damn it. It's like she _knows._ " Kaoru sighed admitting defeat. "Oh well, it's for the best anyway." The last thing they wanted to do was walk in while she's showering or god forbid, her and Tamaki making out.

"Yeah, she always has been a little tough nut to crack." Hikaru said. "Karou, you don't think we've become...predictable do you?"

"Mom would skin you alive, and sew you into an Hitachiin Original if she heard you say that." Kaoru laughed. The word ' _predictable_ ' should never be in the same sentence, let alone the same category, when it came to the Hitachiins. Their mother drilled that fact into both of their heads.

"Thanks for the mental image." Hikaru glowered at his twin.

'"You're welcome, now hush." Handing his brother a glass from Tamaki's pantry, the two leaned against the conjoining door that separated his apartment from hers.

* * *

Haruhi clutched her book so tightly, it began to bend. Her irritation went unnoticed to her boyfriend, who was only interested in pleading his case.

"But...Ha-ru-hi!"

"I said no!" Haruhi turned her back to him and tried to refocus on her book. She could feel him staring at her, and she knew he was using his signature puppy-eye expression he uses whenever he wants something; and, somehow without fail, he always gets his way. Strengthening her resolve, she refrained from looking in his direction. "Now go away, I have to finish studying."

"B-But you've been studying for the past two hours!" Tamaki whined.

Haruhi looked up from her book and glared at him. "...Your point?"

"My point princess, is that you have been staring at that same page for almost ten minutes." He stated as a matter of fact.

"I think I hear Kyoya-senpai calling you..." She looked over at her front door, but Tamaki wasn't having it.

"Haruhi...don't change the subject!" He was slightly fustrated. "I thought you liked what we did."

"I-I did like it." She sighed.

"So...what is it then? Why are you being so hesitant?" He asked calmly.

"I'm not...I'm just tired, and sore." She grumbled.

"But..."

"...On top of which," she cut in, not giving him a chance to answer. "I discovered quite a few bruises on my...um t-thighs, waist, and hips due to your over excitement!" She yelled turning red.

* * *

On the other side of the door, the twins stared at each other with wide eye, and mouths agape. Hikaru was the first to come to his senses. "W-what the hell?"

"Hikaru, don't jump to conclusions! That could mean anything." Kaoru tried to rationalize with his hot tempered twin.

"Please enlighten me, little brother." Hikaru's tone was laced with sarcasm. "What else could they possibly be talking about?"

"Hey, don't snap at me! This is the boss we are talking about. The same guy who was so oblivious to his actual feelings, that he diluted himself into thinking he was her _daddy_." Kaoru whispered harshly.

"Then what were his hands doing venturing below her waist?! Answer that!" Hikaru fired back. Kaoru just shrugged in response, and refocused his attention back to the door.

"Hikaru, shush. I'm trying to listen."

* * *

 _"_ B-Bruises! I hurt you? Let me see...let me see!" He pulled her to him, and frantically tried to search her.

"N-No way! Stop it...let go of me!" Haruhi struggled to get away with no avail.

"No...I have to see how bad it is!" He paused for a moment, his eyes tearing up. "Just thinking about how I may have ruined your beautiful, porcelain skin..." He said in a devastating manner, causing her to groan in response.

"Okay...Okay, fine! Just a little look..." Shoving him off of her, she moved her shirt a little, revealing a dark red blotch. "Do you see that dark spot right here? That's part of your handprint and...Ow!" She flinched away from his prodding fingers and glared at him. "D-Don't touch it! I told you it's sore."

"Waaah! Haruhi, why didn't you tell me? I'm so sorry princess!"

Haruhi closed her eyes and massaged her temples. "Don't you think I would have said something before now?"

Tamaki's eyes widened, and he gasped. "Oh no...your father is going to kill me! He already doesn't like me! He's going to think I'm abusive!" He frantically began to pace the room.

"You're being ridiculous! My father likes you. How did you even come up with that?" Tamaki showed no signs of hearing her, and continued pacing.

"What are we going to do Haruhi? We..." He stopped his pacing, and stood unnaturally still. Haruhi knew from experience that whenever he gets like this, it never ends well. She could almost see the wheels spinning in his head. She looked on as his facial expression suddenly lit up. "Haruhi...I got it!" He exclaimed.

"Got what? What craziness are you spouting off now?" She asked startled.

"Concealer Haruhi..." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That's what we need! That way, if anyone asks why you're walking funny, we'll just say you fell down the stairs!" He prattled on, and went back to pacing the room. Haruhi, had enough.

"Okay...that is it! Will you calm down?" She glared at him, exasperated with his theatrics. "I swear, you make everything sound worst than it is!"

"I didn't mean to grip you so tightly Haruhi." He knelt down in front of her and grasped her hands in his. "I would never hurt you on purpose...you know that right?" His eyes bore into hers and she sighed.

"Of course I do. Now will you please stop being so dramatic?" Tamaki exhaled in relief, laid his head in her lap, and secured his arms around her waist.

"H-hey...w-what are you doing!" She spluttered in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Haruhi." His his remorseful tone made her pause. Sighing in resignation, she ran her fingers through his hair in reassurance.

"It's okay. We...we both got caught up in the moment." She curled her fingers around the soft blond strands, and he sighed in content. "I really did enjoy myself." She added calmly.

"So...you wouldn't mind doing it again?" He looked up at her, eyes gazing into hers. She smiled softly.

 _"_ No...I wouldn't mind. I just need a little time to recuperate." She saw his eyes light up in excitement and she held up a hand to stop his response. "However, we should use protection next time. I know it was kind of sudden but, I don't want to risk anymore repercussions of that mistake."

"M-Mistake!?" His eyes were starting to tear up, and she knew immediately that she'd said the wrong thing. "How can you call something so beautiful a mistake!" He began to retreat.

"Oh no you don't!" She grabbed him by his shirt collar. "You're not going to your corner of despair!" After seeing that she got his full attention, she clarified her previous statement. "I meant the not having protection. Bareback, was reckless and a huge risk."

"We were being spontaneous princess! An opportunity presented itself, and we took it." He reasoned.

"I don't mind being spontaneous... _sometimes_." She replied giving him a pointed look.

"Princess, bareback is natural. However, I will concede to the fact that it's best to be protected. So we will be prepared for next time." He grinned.

* * *

The Hitachiin twins almost dropped their listening glasses. Neither could believe their ears.

"Gah! I knew it! I knew it!" Hikaru clenched his fist. "Damn that French Poodle!"

"I can't believe he corrupted our Haruhi!" Kaoru joined his brother in scowling at the door. "' _Bareback is natural'_ he says! "

"Oh...he's so going to get a _natural_ ass kicking!" Hikaru growled. Kaoru took a calming breath, and sighed.

"On the other hand, they are a couple; so it was bound to happen sooner or later." Kaoru shrugged, already getting over his initial shock.

Hikaru rounded on his brother. "You're condoning this?! They haven't even been together a year!"

"Don't be stupid...of course not!" Kaoru shot him a glare.

"Could've fool me!" Hikaru responded harshly. Kaoru's glare wavered when seeing just how angry his brother really was. When Hikaru noticed this, he too calmed down somewhat. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Hikaru, are you sure you're okay?" Kaoru asked cautiously. "It's just that..."

"Kaoru stop." Hikaru sighed. "I know what you're thinking, and that's not entirely the case. It's just like you said, I still have some lingering feelings for her, and that's not going to change." Hikaru 's expession continued to soften the more he spoke. "I have made peace with everything. I am truly, and sincerely happy for those two." Happy that his brother visibly relaxed at his reassurance, his expression darkened once more at his next statement. "However, that doesn't mean that I am going to stop proctecting and looking out for her."

Kaoru agreed with his brother's words. "So...you are angry for the same reason I am?" He asked for clarification.

"Yes!" Hikaru snapped, irritated. Kaoru took a small step back and sweat dropped.

"Okay...Okay!" He raised his hands in surrender. "You can't blame me for making sure that we are on the same page." He chuckled. "Seriously Hikaru, what can we do?"

"Plenty..." Hikaru gripped his glass harder and turned his attention back towards the door. He was busy trying to think of a torture scheme for Tamaki, when he heard his brother laughing. "What is so funny?"

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Kaoru looked at his brother. "' _French Poodle?'_ Really, Hikaru?" Kaoru resumed his laughter. To his credit, Hikaru tried to hold his scowl, but failed miserably and laughed right along with his brother.

* * *

Tamaki noticed Haruhi wince as she straightened out one of her legs. Quickly coming up with a solution, he surprised her by resting both of her legs on his lap, and began to massage them. "You know Haruhi, it's also very therapeutic."

"Therapudic for who?" She sighed as he kneaded her aching muscles. "It was my first time doing something like that." She was enjoying his minstrations too much to be embarrassed. ' _Now that I think about it, he is an excellent piano player, so it's no surprise that he's good with his hands_.' Startled at the direction her mind went, she blushed behind her book. Giving her head a mental shake, she refocused back on their discussion. "Thinking back on it, I don't think I've ever seen one that big."

"Bloodlines, my dear Haruhi." He replied with an air of superiority, as if it explained everything. "They vary in size, but the bigger the better right?" He winked.

"Eh, I guess. I really could do without the soreness though." She winced again, as he worked on another sore spot.

"Not to worry my princess. You'll adjust more we do it." Tamaki thought for a moment, as his hands slowly worked their way down to her small feet. "You can just think of it as breaking in a new pair of shoes."

"You can't compare what we did to breaking in a pair of shoes." She replied flatly.

"Yes...yes you can." He answered mindlessly rubbing her feet. "You see, new shoes have never been worn so they are stiff. When you first put them on, they are a tad bit uncomfortable; but they eventually loosen up as you continue to wear them." He explained.

"So...you're saying that I'm a stiff pair of shoes; and with continued use, I'll loosen up?" Haruhi arched her brow. His eyes widened, and he sensed that she took it the wrong way.

"N-No! I'm just saying...Waaah! You're taking this out of context! What I mean is..." His rant was cut off by her laughter.

"Calm down. I know what you meant." She continued to laugh for a few more seconds before calming completley. "You're just so easy to...w-what are you doing?" She backed away slightly when she saw the mischievous glint in his eyes. Before she could go any further, he pounced. She let out an uncharacteristic shriek, and tried to fend him off. "Seriously, don't you dare, I'll...hmph!" He suddenly captured her lips. She let out a small gasp, giving him the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Pulling away, he took a mental note of her flushed face and smirked at his small victory. "As I was saying, you will get accustomed to a point where you won't be sore afterwards."

"I"m not so sure about that Senpai." She replied after she pulled herself together.

"Haruhi, you promised you'd stop calling me that!" He pouted.

Haruhi raised her hands in mock surrender, which was kind of awkward because he was still on top of her. "Sorry Tamaki. I'm trying to break the habit, honest."

"I know you are." He sighed. He studied her earnest expression for a brief moment before smiling. "It's just that, you were screaming my name so much yesterday I thought you already broke it."

"I-I did no such thing!" She frowned pressing her hands firmly against his chest; signaling him to get off of her. Once the two were upright again, she picked up her book and flipped it back open. "I seem to recall you crying; during and afterwards."

Tamaki jumped back as if he had been burned. "H-Hey...I'll have you know that they were tears of joy!"

"It would have lasted longer too if you weren't so overzealous." She replied, not bothering to take her eyes off of her book.

"That was not my fault I..."

"...I always thought doing that meant setting your own pace, and enjoying it at your leisure. I mean it looks fine when couples do it on TV." She continued, while turning the pages of her book.

"Okay...Okay I get it! I wasn't really being considerate of you last time, and that's why I..." He paused when he heard her snickering behind her book. "You're so mean Haruhi!" He rested his head on her shoulder and pouted.

"Alright, I'll stop." She chuckled, and he just grunted in response. "Tamaki..." He looked up, giving her his full undivided attention. "I think...I would like to go to the beach."

His eyes widened and he smiled. "Really?" He saw her nod in approval, and he sat up. "That sounds nice Haruhi. You and me, along the shore as the sunsets…it will be perfect." Haruhi noticed he had gone quiet, and knew immediately that he was fantasizing. Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to her book. Unfortunatley, the silence didn't last for long. "Oh! Haruhi, I just had a wonderful idea! We should make a video or take pictures!" He said excitedly.

"Forget it Tamaki. I don't want to see what I look like while we are doing it."

"But princess, you were beautiful!" He gently caressed her cheek. "The expression I saw on your face was one of pure happiness and satisfaction; you were really enjoying yourself, like nothing else mattered at that moment. You were free, and unihibited."

"...T-Tamaki knock it off." She hid her face behind her book.

"Aww, you're so cute when you blush!" He pulled her to him and embraced her.

* * *

"I think I've heard all I need to hear." Hikaru sat down his glass and walked away from the door. Kaoru followed suit, stretching out his limbs as he did so.

"Yeah, me too. Who would have guessed that the boss was into exhibitionism?"

"Then, he actually wants to record it? You know what? No, not happening!" Hikaru quickly made his way toward the front door.

"Hikaru? Wait...where are you going?" Kaoru quickly grabbed his brother's arm to stop him.

"Where else? That pervert ruined our Haruhi, Kaoru! I'm going to go in there and..."

"You can't Hikaru!" Kaoru tightened his old on his brother to keep him from leaving. "Just calm down and think about it. If we just barge in there, then they would know we were listening to their conversation...their ' ** _very private'_** conversation." Kaoru paused as he watched his brother ponder his words. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he went in for the kill. "You don't want Haruhi to be angry at us do you?" He was mildly satisfied when Hikaru sighed in resignation.

"Alright fine." Hikaru grumbled. "Seriously, did you hear that moron? 'T _he bigger the better_ ' he says. Boss is awfully confident for someone who's a crier."

"Speaking of which, is it weird that I'm not surprised he's the crying type?" Kaoru asked.

"No. Just like it's not surprising that he'd be the first to cross the finish line." He chuckled.

"...Nice pun." Kaoru laughed at his brother's cleverness. "We should update his type from 'princely' to 'speedy'." They both laughed.

"Man, it's going to be awkward being around them for awhile." Hikaru crossed his arms, and looked out a nearby window.

"You mean without laughing?" Kaoru chuckled.

"That, and the fact that now we will have to be careful about where we sit the next time we visit." Hikaru watched patiently as realization dawned on his twin's face.

"Eww! Hikaru thats so gross!" Kaoru shuddered, clearly disgusted.

"What? You heard them...they're on location now. I mean the beach? Seriously, only people in those cliché type movies have sex on the beach." Hikaru shook his head.

"He really is stuck in a fantasy world; and, now he's dragged our poor Haruhi with him." Kaoru sighed.

"So Kaoru, what are we going to do with all of this ammunition? I can honestly say that I'm looking forward to these next few months." Hikaru smiled mischievously.

"That's true, but we have to be careful about it. Although the two of them are now a packaged deal; the boss is our target, not Haruhi. So, What ideas have you come up with so far for our vengeance?"

"Well for my first idea to work, we'll need; a really big box, lots of postage stamps, and duct tape." Noticing his twin's confused look, Hikaru explained in further detail. "We beat that idiot prince to a pulp, stuff him in a box, and ship that perverted hafu back to France!"

"Hikaru, be serious." Kaoru glared at his brother before smiling wickedly. "It doesn't necessarily have to be France. Bermuda seems more fitting."

Linking arms, the two made their way to the front door. " _ **W**_ _ **e'll have him dropped off; right in the center of 'The Triangle.'"** _The duo said in unison, and exited Tamaki's apartment.

* * *

Tamaki gently, but firmly pried the textbook out of Haruhi's hands and tossed it on the nearby table. Before she could protest, he swiftly leaned in and kissed her while pulling her atop of him on the couch. After three failed atempts of trying to get him to let go, she gave in.

Follwing a few more minutes of their impromptu make-out session, he pulled away and gave her a smile. "Shall I make the preparations?" Nudging his nose against hers, he added, "The weather is supposed to be nice next weekend; we can do it then."

"Hmm...Okay sure. I'll pack us some bentos for afterward." Haruhi replied.

"Oh! I'll get some fancy tuna to put in." He added. Her eyes lit up at the thought of her favorite sushi. She pecked him on the lips, and settled back into his embrace.

They couldn't wait to go horseback riding again.

* * *

 **A/N: Ha! Well that was fun. I hope you all enjoyed my FIC. It took me a while to get this out, but I am glad I got to share. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts.**

 **(*) For those of you who dont get the reference; The Bermuda Triangle, also known as the Devil's Triangle, is a loosley-defined region in the western part of the North Atlantic Ocean, where a number of aircraft and ships are said to have disappeared under mysterious circumstances.**

 **(*)The title name, 'Ecouter' means eavesdrop in French...at least according to GOOGLE TRANSLATE. LOL**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Krys2007**


End file.
